Alice Potter
by Love Magic
Summary: James Potter has a twin ! AU, OOC. Rated T for swearing. Oneshot. Severus OC, James Lilly. Please read!


James Potter has a sister that was a bit ignored in their family, her name was Alice Potter and she and Severus Snape fall in love when their in school.

**Couple: **Severus SnapeX OC, James Potter X Lilly Evans

**Genre: **Romance/ friendship (AU and OOC)

**Rating: **T for swearing

**Words: **4303

---

It was September the 1st and platform 9 and ¾ were busy with students and parents running around alike. A little bit away from the hustle and bustle were two people; a woman with pale skin and lank black hair and a 11 year old boy with the same pale skin, lank black overlong hair and a hook nose- looking remarkably like his mother.

"I'll see you in the summer Severus" the woman said stiffly giving the boy a hug

"Bye" the boy said lifelessly before getting on the train, his eyes lighting up in excitement. He dragged his trunk- looking for an empty compartment- and came to the last one. He opened it to find a dark haired girl sitting inside reading

"Can I sit here?" he asked as a slight blush rose to his pale cheeks

The girl looked up, revealing startling emerald eyes and a tentative smile, "Sure"

Severus hefted his trunk inside and closed the door shut while the girl continued to look at him in interest. He settled himself opposite her as a slightly awkward silence ensued

"I'm Alice Potter by the way" the girl said with another small smile

"Severus Snape" they shook hands

"That's a nice name" Alice mused before going back to her book, not seeing the blush on Severus's cheeks

He glanced at the book she was reading to see that it was a basic spell book, "Uh Can you do any of that?"

Alice seem to curl in on herself a little and her voice was laced with shame, "No"

Severus frowned, not liking seeing the pretty girl looked sad, "Well that's alright, because we're going to learn at Hogwarts right?" he asked with a smile, hoping to cheer her up

It worked and Alice smiled up at the dark haired boy, "Yeah, I can't wait to get there. Which house do you think you'll be in?"

"Slytherin" he said proudly

Alice frowned faintly before shrugging, "I hope I'm in Gryffindor, because my whole family had been in Gryffindor. But it would be nice if I was in Ravenclaw"

"Well you're already studying, maybe you will" Severus offered helpfully, blushing when he received a wide dimpled smile in return

"So...do you have any siblings in Hogwarts?" Alice asked, putting away her book

Severus shook his head, "No, what about you?"

Alice's expression darkened a bit but she smoothed it out, "Uh yeah, my twin brother James"

Severus noticed the dark look, "Don't you like him?"

Alice looked ashamed, "No, No of course I like him...uh...do you know what subjects we will be taking?"

Severus noticed the subject change but didn't say anything, "I'm not sure, I hope we take potions"

"Really?" Alice asked interested, "I like Potions too but I'm not that good at it. I like Transfiguration better"

The two continued to talk of their likes and dislikes and Severus even opened up about his unpleasant home life. Alice in return told him how her parents favoured her brother. They got changed to their Hogwarts robes and waited excitedly as the train pulled in to the station. They somehow managed to stay together while getting off and got on the same boat. They looked around in awe at the hall before all the first years were called into the great hall.

Professor McGonagall carried in a stool and the sorting hat and soon people were being called up front.

"Black, Sirius!"

"That's my brother's friend" Alice whispered to Severus as a dark haired boy walked up to be sorted to Gryffindor.

"Evans, Lilly" A girl with dark red hair and blue eyes made her way to the stool

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lupin, Remus"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Pettigrew, Peter"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Potter, Alice"

A nervous Alice Potter made her way up to the stool and sat down. The hat nearly covered her eyes and after a moment cried out,

"RAVENCLAW"

With a smile Alice hopped off and made her way to the table with the blue traipses and watched as her brother was called,

"Potter, James"

The hat barely touched his head, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Alice watched her brother sit next to Sirius and the red head named Lilly talking to him. She felt nervous as her new friends name was called,

"Snape, Severus"

Severus sat down on the stool and the hat covered his ears. He blinked when a little voice talked in his ears,

'_Hmm...what to do? You would fit in very well in Slytherin...'_

Severus felt a moment of joy before he saw Alice biting her lip and looking at him nervously. He really liked Alice and felt he could trust her....and she was really pretty.

'_But you're very intelligent as well....Ravenclaw would do well with a student like you'_

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled out and Severus smiled, seeing Alice's dimpled grin. He gave the hat to the professor and hopped off the stool, making his way over to Alice. To his surprise Alice gave him a tight hug which had him blushing

Then Alice suddenly let go, "Oh I'm sorry, you must be disappointed that you're not in Slytherin and here I am hugging you, how selfish of me"

"Don't worry about it" he assured her as he got friendly smiles from the older students seated around the table, "At least I know you in this house"

Alice beamed at him.

After eating a delicious dinner the students were lead away by prefects to their common room. Severus and Alice climbed a spiral staircase in dizzying circles and by the looks of the other new students they too felt it. They reached a plain door with a bronze knocker the shape of an eagle. The first years watched fascinated as the prefect knocked and a soft musical voice rang out,

"Which came first? The phoenix or the flame?"

The prefect- a seventh year student with a good sense of humour- turned to the stunned first years, "Any ideas?"

After a moment a hand went up. The prefect grinned and nodded at the dark haired girl with bright green eyes. She cleared her throat but her voice shook with nerves, "I guess uh....A circle has no beginning"

"Well reasoned" the voice said and door opened.

Severus gave Alice an admiring look which made the girl blush as they went inside. The room was wide and airier with windows around the walls. The decorations were in blue and bronze and the ceiling was domed and painted with stars.

"Ok so this is the common room. You can spend time here in breaks and after class and during weekends. The girls dormitory's are on that side" the prefect pointed to the left, "And the boy's are on the right. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask"

"Good night Severus, I'll see you tomorrow" Alice smiled

"Good night" Severus called before making his way to the way indicated by the prefect. Alice followed the other girls to a stair case leading upwards and went through a door. There were five four poster beds with their trunks at the base of each bed. Alice got changed and went to bed, eager to start learning the next day.

In the right hand side of the tower Severus too was snuggling into his bed, happier than he had been in a long while.

---

The next day Severus found Alice waiting for him by the door dressed in her uniform.

"Good morning" she said brightly and Severus grinned,

"Good morning, come on let's go"

The two found their way into the great hall and had a delicious breakfast, which was followed by Professor McGonagall handing out their schedules.

Just as they were about to go to their next class someone called Alice. Severus- who was standing with her- turned at once but Alice took a deep breath before turning around.

Severus looked at the boy who was coming their way. It was obvious he was Alice's twin with his messy jet black hair and green eyes. With him was another dark haired boy that Severus remembered was named Sirius Black and the red head girl named Lilly Evans.

"Morning Lee, whose your friend?" James Potter asked glancing at Severus. Severus instantly disliked him

"This is my friend Severus. Severus this is my brother James and his friend Sirius"

"And this is Lilly" James introduced the girl who nodded

James turned to Alice, "You actually have a friend?"

Severus frowned when he saw Alice flinch, "yes, I have a friend, what do you want James?"

"No need to be rude Lee" James scowled then smiled, "So...are you going to write mum and dad and say you're in Ravenclaw or shall I?"

Severus scowled at the boy while Alice paled slightly, "I'll do it"

James nodded, "See you around Lee...Snivellus" he smirked at Severus and left with his friends. Severus scowled at his retreating back before turning to Alice who looked ashamed,

"Sorry about my brother"

"You shouldn't have to apologise for him, he doesn't seem very nice" Severus commented

Alice sighed, "He's all right"

Both of them had every class together and Severus seem to have a talent for Potions and Defence against the Dark arts while Alice struggled in every class. Severus tried to cheer up his friend who seemed disheartened. When Alice went to bed she was more cheerful and more determined to be good at her classes.

The days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months and soon the end of the year was approaching. Everyone had finished their exams and were lounging around their common rooms. Severus and Alice were also in the Ravenclaw common room, by their favourite seat at the corner of the room. It was a comfy armchair, big enough to seat the two skinny children. Because of Alice's determination she was now pretty confident that she would pass her exams.

"So...what are you going to do for the summer?" Alice asked, knowing that her friend didn't like going back to his parents house.

Severus grimaced, "I don't know...."after a moment of hesitation he asked, "Can I write to you?"

"Of course" Alice said surprised that he would even have to ask, "You're my best friend"

Severus grinned, "Thanks"

The two said goodbye at the platform and went their separate ways, Alice tagging along with her parents who were listening attentively to James and Severus with his severe looking mother.

The two did write to each other; Severus informing Alice of his mothers divorce from his muggle father and about moving to another house, Alice about the books she was reading.

The two best friends were very happy to be together when they met at platform 9 ¾ on September the 1st, Alice noticing that Severus looked happier.

---

**5****th**** year**

Alice came through the door to the Ravenclaw common room. Her eyes immediately sought out the lanky figure at the corner of the room in the big armchair. She felt an involuntary smile make its way to her face.

Severus was reading a book, his face partially covered by his chin length black hair. Alice watched long fingers flip a page and Severus bite his lip in concentration as he read. Alice's eyes wandered to the thin but inviting look lips of her best friend- or rather- her crush.

Taking a deep breath and fighting down the blush she made her way over while calling his name, "Sev?"

Severus looked up at the female voice he would recognise anywhere and smiled at the approaching figure. He watched as Alice tucked a bit of jet black shoulder length hair behind her ear and her plump red lips pulled into a smile. Severus let his eyes wander down to the plump blood red lips of his best friend- or rather- his crush. He fought off the thoughts as Alice approached and plopped down at his feet with sigh.

"Bad day?" he guessed getting down from the chair so he could sit next to her

"Mm hmm....you have no idea" she muttered darkly while Severus chuckled. She mock punched him with an affectionate smile, "Nice to see someone is enjoying my pain"

"Sorry..." Severus composed himself, "What happened?"

"Well after the library I had the unfortunate luck of seeing my brother shove his tongue down Lilly Evans throat" Alice shuddered...she so did not need that image

"He's going out with Lilly Evans?" Severus asked feeling a bit sorry for the red headed girl

Alice however interpreted this differently. She felt the green eyed monster awaken and desperately tried to bat it away, not quite managing, "Why...do you fancy Lilly Evans?" she asked with what she hoped was a teasing smile

Severus rolled his eyes, "Of course not, I just feel sorry for her"

Alice grinned and agreed. She had come a long way from the shy girl from first year. She now was the top of Transfiguration and Defence against the dark arts in her class and didn't take anything from anybody. She stood up to her brother. Severus too was changed. He was more open- with Alice- and excelled at Potions and Defence against the dark arts and both of them stood up for each other.

Alice watched the fire and Severus read his book while the common room emptied- the students not giving much attention to then normal scene. Everyone knew they were best friends and everyone could see how they liked each other.

After a while Severus felt some weight on his shoulder and glanced down to see Alice laying her head against his shoulder- fast asleep. He bit his lip before slowly running his fingers through her hair. She sighed and curled up against him. Severus took a deep breath of her honey- mint scent before gently shaking her awake...

"Ali"

"Mmm" she blinked and looked up at Severus sleepily

"You have to go to bed"

Alice blinked and rubbed her eyes, "Oh right..." she yawned, "Thanks Sev...goodnight"

Then she gave Severus a quick peck on the forehead before going to the girls dormitory.

Severus sat there shocked. His forehead tingled where she had kissed him. Had that really happened?

Inside the girls Dormitory Alice touched her lips with wide eyes.

---

**7****th**** year**

A 17 year old Severus Snape stood beside the train to Hogwarts hoping to catch Alice Potter- his best friend- and the girl he has been in love with for the past 2 years. Suddenly the smoke cleared and his breath caught. Alice had changed over the summer. Her long dark hair swished about her small waist as her blood red lips pulled into a dimpled smile. Her sweater hinted at concealed curves while her long legs were encased in jeans.

Alice was shocked to see Severus. He had grown dramatically over the summer- he was at least 6 feet to her 5 feet 7. His dark hair was longer than chin length and his obsidian eyes widened slightly when he saw her. He had broadened near the shoulders and looked lean. She was happy to see the same pale skin and the hook nose she loved- though she had to admit that she loved the changes.

"Severus" she threw herself at his arms and he laughed as he caught her- his voice deeper than before but still managing to send a shiver down her spine.

"Nice to see you to Alice" Severus smiled while feeling soft curves press against his chest. _'Not the time for such thoughts Severus' _He berated himself as he hugged her. This year was going to be the year, he told himself determinedly, this was going to be the year he confessed his feelings for her.

Alice squeezed Severus tightly while feeling the hard planes of his chest against hers. She concealed her blush. This was going to be the year that she confessed her feelings for him.

The two embraced longer than what was considered just a friendly hug but neither seem to notice nor care.

"Stop molesting her Snivellus" a voice said from beside them and Severus let go of Alice with a scowl

Before he could speak however Alice spoke, "Shut it Black'

He was surprised at Alice's annoyed hard tone at Sirius Black, one his brothers best friends. She had written to him saying that he was staying with them for the summer. Snape noticed with disdain that Sirius Black seemed even more infuriatingly handsome than last year with his wavy dark hair and bright blue eyes.

Sirius smiled charmingly at Alice and Severus gritted his teeth- glaring at him, "Common, Lee, you know you don't want this bozo anywhere near you"

"I said...shut it Black" Alice threatened stepping forward, "This 'Bozo' happens to be my best friend and I have no problem hugging him"

'_So there' _Severus wanted to add childishly though he did feel a bit disappointed about the best friends comment

"Well give me a friendly hug then" Sirius grinned stepping forward with his arms wide open

"Yeah, like hell" Alice growled as Snape pulled her back, while glowering at Sirius

"Well you didn't have any problem with touching me while you snogged me" Sirius threw back

Severus froze; feeling like his heart had been ripped out. His hand fell from Alice's arm as he stared at her as a big gaping hole opened up in his chest, making it hard to breathe

Alice felt the lost of heat from Severus's hand and looked up to see the agonized look on his face. Suddenly a though flitted through her brain, '_Maybe Severus does like me like that'_

But finally the pain filled look registered in her brain and she realised what Sirius had said. She leapt forward and slapped Sirius Black as hard as she could, making the boy's face snap to the right

Severus looked on shocked when Alice slapped Sirius hard- thankfully there was only two minutes until the train pulled away and everyone was inside.

"I didn't snog you, you jackass!" Alice screeched while rummaging inside her bag for her wand, "You fucking cornered me!"

Severus's mind finally emerged from the pain filled pool it has been in to realise what she had said and what she was doing. He quickly wrapped an arm around her petite waist and pulled her away from Sirius and onto the train

"Well you let you're 'Friend' Grope you in public!" Sirius yelled back getting on the train as well

"Severus would never do that!" Alice yelled back as Snape pulled her back and casted a silenceo charm

"Oh please, everyone with eyes could see that the slimy git was head over heels in love with you"

Severus and Alice bother froze. Alice glanced up to see Severus's shocked face and she knew that there might be a chance what Black had said might be true. If that was the case she wanted it out in the open right now and didn't want to waste time talking to Black.

"You keep your mouth shut and stay away from me" She hissed at Sirius whose left cheek had gone red, and pulled Severus along the train until they reached an empty compartment. She casted a silencing charm on it- having finally located her wand- and turned to the shocked looking Severus.

She sat opposite him and took a deep calming breath, "Severus?"

He glared down at the floor, not sure what to do

"What Black said...is it true?" Alice asked, holding her breath

After what seemed like eternity, Severus nodded

Alice exhaled as a silly grin began to spread across her face, "Good"

Severus's head snapped up, not sure what he heard. Did Alice say that him being in love with her was good? She was wearing her dimpled grin which made his breath catch as usual

"Because I feel the same way for you too" she admitted blushing furiously

Severus was shocked. Alice...loved him? How could someone so beautiful, so smart, so compassionate...love someone like him?

Alice looked on worriedly as Severus gaped at her. He had admitted that he loved her but he didn't seem to like the idea of her loving him back. Alice began to worry that Severus didn't love her after all and was about to say something when Severus suddenly leaned forward and kissed her

She was so shocked it took her a moment to react. But when she realised what was happening she kissed him back, her eyes fluttering close. She could feel her heart pounding as she wound her arms around his neck. She could feel a warm fuzzy sensation that started from her lips spread through her entire body as his lips moved against hers.

They kissed for a long moment before both pulled away needing air.

"You really love me?" he asked breathlessly

Alice nodded and they both smiled like idiots.

"Uh Alice?"

She glanced at Severus, curious as to why he looked nervous

"Uh does this mean that we're....dating?"

Alice giggled, "Yeah, I think so"

"Great" Severus grinned, then hesitated, "So...will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah" Alice blushed and surprising herself, gave Severus a quick peck on the lips

For the rest of the train ride they talked about their summer, the difference from the last 6 years was that Severus had his head in Alice's lap while she ran her fingers through his hair while she talked.

They entered the great hall together and sat with some of their friends who could immediately tell that that something had happened between them. Alice glanced across the room to see James frowning at Sirius who was rubbing his cheek. She smirked to herself and turned to listen to Professor Dumbledore's speech

After a delicious dinner the Ravenlcaw's trudged to the common room and Severus and Alice hesitated by their arm chair. Both of them were in -experienced in anything romantic so both of them didn't know what to do though the both knew what they wanted.

"Well Goodnight" Alice said blushing slightly

"Goodnight" Severus replied and gave her a quick kiss

Both of them departed with silly smiles on their faces.

---

The next day Severus met Alice at the common room and walked with her to breakfast. The difference was that they held hands and the gossip seem to be spreading already. The two of them however ignored the whispers and sat down in their usual seats.

After breakfast they headed off to their classes, Severus to Potions with the Gryffindors and Alice to ancient Runes with the Hufflepuffs.

Severus was hurrying along the corridor when James Potter suddenly appeared as if from nowhere.

"What do you want Potter?" Severus asked bluntly

"Stay away from my sister Snivellus or I'll make sure you get hurt" James Potter threatened

Severus was surprised that James felt protective of Alice but before he could say anything Alice suddenly appeared behind James looking angry

"James what the hell are you doing?"

"Just looking out for my little sister" James answered coolly while glaring at Severus

Alice scowled at her brother, "Firstly you're only two minutes older than I am, secondly you never looked out for me before so don't start now. And thirdly don't threaten Severus because it wasn't him who cornered me at home and shoved his tongue down my throat"

James blinked, "Huh?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Just mind your own business James and leave us alone"

James frowned at her, glared at Severus then left.

"Sorry about that" Alice apologised turning to Severus

"Don't worry about it, it's not the first time James has threatened me" Severus assured her still angry at James, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I was heading that way when I heard James" Alice said before sighing

"What's wrong?" Severus asked as he reached out and stroked her cheek, smiling slightly when she blushed

"Nothing...It's just James never took n interest in being a good 'big brother'" she made quotation marks around the words, "and now he's suddenly acting all over protective"

"Well maybe it's because you're getting a boyfriend now" Severus suggested

Alice chuckled, "Maybe"

---

**END OF 7****TH**** YEAR**

"Can you believe we're finishing school tomorrow?" Alice asked

Alice and Severus were in their seat at the Ravenclaw common room, with Alice sitting on Severus's lap with her legs hanging off the armrest. It was late at night and the common room was deserted.

"Yeah I know, I still remember when we first started here" Severus replied

Alice hummed in response, "Have you asked Professor Slughorn about your potions apprenticeship?"

"Oh yeah, he said I would have to come back two weeks before school started, what about your transfigurations apprenticeship?"

"Yeah, Professor McGonagall said the same thing"

The pair fell into comfortable silence with Alice resting her head against Severus's chest and Severus staring at Alice. The fire threw a reddish glow on her, making her look more beautiful and Severus knew that she was the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you get up?"

Alice raised an eyebrow at the question and got off reluctantly. Her eyes widened when Severus got on one knee,

"Alice Potter, I've loved you since the day I met you. Will you marry me?" he asked simply

Alice was shocked for an instant then, "yes"

Severus beamed as their magic entwined, a simple engagement ring appearing on Alice's ring finger.

"I love you Alice Potter" he murmured against her lips as he drew her close

"I love you too Severus Snape" she smiled.

**(-) THE END (-)**


End file.
